The Sensual and Erotic Vault
by Scarlettbrandi
Summary: This is where I am posting my "smut" that I have written over the years. YES, there is high sexual content, so read at your own risk. If there are any themes that are "questionable" I will warn at the top of the page.
1. Chapter 1

_~~NOTE: I am caving, at least until I find another place to post this stuff. Mind you, this is NOT canon for my regular stories. Not. These are just fun little things I put together and want to share, because I am tired of emailing them to people. Likely, each chapter will be it's own story unless otherwise stated. Enjoy!~~_

T'Pel looked up from meditation, getting an odd sensation from the captain's quarters. Was that...lust she could feel? It seemed to be the slightest whisper that tingled her mind and she stood up and walked over to the wall that divided them. It was stronger now and she found herself to be curious as to what Solok was up to and how he allowed himself to feel such an emotion. Surely he did not forget her abilities and that she lived right next door to him.

She put her pointed ear to the wall and focused her hearing. It was difficult to pin point his precise location in his quarters, however she could feel he was close. Perhaps laying in bed. Squinting her eyes she strained to hear more, and for a moment she though she could hear intense breathing and a groan. T'Pel pulled back sharply, looking at the wall. All the possible activities he could be doing started racing through her mind, then suddenly...it stopped. He stopped. He knew she was there.

Her heart skipped a beat. How could she be so intrusive? She began to back away, but stopped. He had gotten up and moved to the wall and she could feel him much clearer now. It was like warm water moving over her senses, asking her to stay. Her eyes scanned the wall in disbelief at what she was feeling, then she got a telepathic image. Her Captain took her by the hand and began to gently kiss her fingers, his ice blue eyes locked on hers with a slight hint of lust behind them.

"Solok?" she whispered. The next image she saw caused her to inhale quickly. He was looking down at himself, past his firm abs to his shapely hand wrapped around his stiffened member as he slowly stroked it. "I blame you..." came his raspy voice. It was unlike any tone he had ever taken with her, and he closed his eyes. Returning to empathic output.

T'Pels heart was beating rapidly and she was finding it difficult to breath normally. How could this be? Why her? The longer she asked herself, the less she began to care as to the how and why. She could hear his breathing from the other side of the wall and she returned her ear to listen. Was she becoming aroused by such a display? It would appear to be so as she could feel herself moisten between her legs as Solok let out a feral growl. He was enjoying taunting her...knowing that she was responding to him.

He could feel that she hadn't moved away, which meant he had her undivided attention. A grin crept across his lips and he moved to lean his back against the wall, keeping his pace slow as he slid his hand along his seven inch shaft. It yerned for her...to feel her from the inside. However, the current situation titillated him so he settled for this...encounter.

Her hand was propping her up as she felt her legs begin to weaken as she caressed her neck and chest with her other. She pressed her lips against the wall where she could feel him, his pace quickening only to slow...teasing her. "I want to feel you touch yourself, Kestra." Solok cooed, knowing she could hear him.

"As you wish, my Captain..." came her response, her hand moving below the rim of her pants as her fingers immersed themselves in her carnal fluid. She let slip a moan. She had never touched herself in this manner...never thought it necessary.

His body gave a shiver at her words, and the sensation she fed to him as she complied with his wish, it caused him to grip himself and stop...the feeling came as a small surprise. He released an uneven breath as he slowly continued, "Why do you make me...feel this way? Have you bewitched me?" he asked quietly in earnest.

T'Pel turned and leaned her back against the wall where his was and she eyed the floor as she moved her finger over the small bud of passion that seemed to grow ever so slightly, "It was not my intention, Sir."

"Solok." He growled, keeping his pace slow as to allow her to catch up to him.

Another image...this time he had her pinned against the wall, his tongue playing with hers as his fingers tangled themselves in her hair. His member resting between her legs as it coated itself in her lustful juices. She let out an even more audible moan followed by a gasp. Solok trembled again. This was far more intense then he had originally though, however it was too late to stop now. He focused on holding the image, moving his hands down her body.

Her lithe finger played a bit faster, causing her to tremble even more. It was difficult to continue standing and she could feel herself slowly move down the wall. She was getting hotter and she quickly moved to take off her tank top, exposing her bare and perky breasts. Her eyes moved to the mirror on the other side of the room and she removed her pants as she sat on the floor, pressing against the wall.

His eyes shot open as he saw her, completely bare and on her knee's. Her graceful hand between her legs as he could see a faint glistening coating her inner thighs. "Clever and beautiful. You really are surprising." He cooed and found his own mirror. He saw her raise her now wet hand to her lips and he held his breath as she slipped a moist finger into her mouth. He bit his lip, gripping himself yet again. He was slightly aroused before, but now she had him burning.

She could see him as he looked into his own mirror, his expression of a lustful vulnerability as he eyed himself. It thrilled her to see him this way. In a way that no one ever got to see him. It only made her want to continue, so she slipped a finger into her opening, quickly finding the spot that made her whole body jump and it forced her over on to her free hand. Panting she looked up and eyed the mirror, moving her finger in and out as she moaned a little more. It felt so good, and it was easy to imagine him inside her, thrusting against her cervix. How she began to ache for it, her arm trembling.

Solok threw his head back as his pace and breathing quickened. Every tingling sensation ran threw his nerves like fire, and he became weak with the sound of her pleasure. He could no longer stand himself and took up her position, his free hand resting on his leg. "Yes..." He whispered as he leaned his head back against the wall, eyes on the gray ceiling.

The image he now saw was one of her, tracing his jaw with one of those fingers, only to slip it between his own lips. He gasped as he could taste her. The flavor was sweet and salty all at once, then she kissed him, straddling him as she tangled her fingers in his hair, giving it a slight pull.

His hands ran up her back, pulling her closer to him and she could almost feel his chest move under her as he breathed. Her finger was moving over her bud quickly, and her moaning was growing louder as she moved her hips against him. Solok gave a growl as he raked his nails down T'Pels back, taking one of her voluptuous breast into his mouth.

They were linked completely now, and it was as if the wall wasn't there. He picked her up and laid her on her back, thrusting into her with such force she cried out in screams. His skin prickled as he could not stop and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hips moving against his. She bit his lip and pulled him into another passionate kiss. "Don't stop...Solok." She growled

"Say it again...say my name...scream it." He growled fiercely in between kissing her, moving down to bite her neck. The sound rang in his ears, "Solok! OH yes...Don't stop..." She screamed. He was unsure if she actually said it aloud or not, however currently he could not care. He felt her convulse underneath him as she came. Her screams of ecstasy loud, forcing him over the edge himself. He could feel his essence filling her to the brim as he trembled against her, his own voice whispering her name.

He laid there a moment, realizing that he was alone and laying on his own floor, and he eyed the puddle he just made. T'Pel was on her back, legs spread and her hand resting on her wet mound of flesh.


	2. A VULCAN SUNSET ON THE HOLODECK

T'Pel was sitting on a rock face as the sound of drums beat in a low heart like rhythm in the distance. This program was meant for some ritual or other, but she always found it suitable for meditation. Something that had been needed quite frequently as of late. Her heart often skipped beats, and aside from the shortness of breath on occasion, there was also the tingling feeling she got in her stomach. All at the site of _him_.

Solok slowly approached T'Pel, torn between his desire to talk to her, create a connection with her, and the protocols that demanded one be left alone whilst meditating, unless there is an urgent need to bring them out of it.

His primal side won, driven on by the drums beating in the distance. A marriage drum. A call to mate. _Yes_, his inner beast growled. _Marriage. Mating. Koon-ut-kal-if-fee._

It seemed like thunder had sounded behind her as she felt him. There was a warm vibration that flowed through her mind into her very core and she opened her eyes. Removing the white hood of her meditation robes that shrouded her face almost completely, she stood and turned to face him, "Captain?" She asked calmly.

The feeling in the pit of her stomach had returned and it caused her to take a step back, if only slightly. Her eyes moved to the location of the drums as they had changed, then back to his eyes. The object of her attention most of the time. They were so light and almost crystalline, very unlike her own. A constant reminder of what she was every time she looked in a mirror.

Solok breathed in her alluring scent and stepped closer to her, hoping she wouldn't run from him. "T'Pel," he whispered, her name tumbling from his lips like a sacred prayer. He paused, noticing the tender way in which he was speaking. "May I speak with you?"

She gave a small bow of her head, stepping away from the ledge lest she forget herself and fall, "Of course. Is there a problem?" She asked, furrowing her brow. T'Pel knew there wasn't, or else the alarms would have sounded. Though his voice was so low, she couldn't help but wonder. It was not a way he spoke often.

"No, there is not a problem," he said softly, letting his voice drop into a gravely lower range. He thought he spied a glimmer of curiosity and arousal in her eyes, but if it was there, she shielded it well. Yet another one of her many attractive attributes...

"How long have we known each other, T'Pel?" He knew the answer down to the minute, but he wanted to hear it from her lips.

She tilted her head and thought a moment. He knew, though she was unsure why he chose to ask regardless, "Three years, one month, 16 days, 4 hours, and 35 minutes." She replied precisely, raising a brow proudly, "You know this. However there is something on your mind. Is there something I may be of assistance with?" T'Pel ask coolly, feeling that unusual flare of confidence that she was sure she inherited from her Betazoid mother.

"That is quite some time, correct?" She nodded solemnly. "And now that we have known each other for so long, worked together...gotten to know each other...how would you categorize our relationship, T'Pel?"

The question honestly caught her off guard, or perhaps how he kept saying her name, and she blinked quickly a few times and looked to the ground in thought, "I..." She began, the feeling in her stomach tightening, the drums sounded a bit more feral then before and the memory of her first Pon Farr came to mind, she winced. The human male she had attempted to form a bond with and the way in which he had humiliated her in return...

She took a step back and looked to Solok once more and pushed her emotions down, feeling that she was getting ahead of herself, "I have a great deal of respect for you and have considered you a good friend." She said and moved her hands behind her back, attempting to gain more control over her rising emotions.

Solok saw her wince and hoped it wasn't directed at him. He only desired to make her content, to fulfill her every need. He could sense the loneliness in her, not for a lack of friends, but some past hurt, perhaps, some unrequited love. Her dignity was valuable to him, as she was nothing less than T'Sai, a lady, something to be cherished...he couldn't keep this from her any longer. She had to know of the bond.

"Would you ever consider," he said gently, "taking our relationship past friendship? Taking it towards something more? I value your friendship highly, T'Pel, and would do anything to keep it, and if these overtures are unwelcome, I will look on you as a friend and nothing more. However...if you are agreeable to the notion, of being more than friends, to be my _ashaya_...tell me your thoughts, T'Pel. State your intentions now, so I might be at peace. Too long I have lived in torment...my fate is in your hands."

These words came to him with no unmeasurable amount of apprehension as he had never considered himself a romantic in any sense. However with her, he found the words came easier to him. It could not be a coincidence. He loved her, and deeply. The more he though of how to approach her with logic, the more he realized his own feelings and how they had grown for her.

Her breath caught in her chest and her eyes locked on him, "What torment could I have caused you?" She finally whispered, her hand moving to her stomach in an attempt to ease the growing feeling. Her breath had increased and her heart rate quickened as she looked toward the drums for the words to tell him how she felt. The feeling of the passion she so carefully contained rising telling her words were pointless and action must be taken, but she fought against it.

"When I look at you...I feel a stirring within me. I have tried to ignore it...suppress it. How could you ever feel for me when I am such an illogical mess within? The joke among Vulcans as I was told once." She couldn't quite look at him as tears began to form and she fought them fiercely.

She wanted to tell him everything, but irrational fear kept her from it. The memory of being taunted as the Vulcan harlot, after her first Pon Farr had been resolved with a man who simply wanted to bed the odd ball that was she, still pained her along with any notion of it ever happening again. Even though she knew Vulcan's would never stoop so low, it had been a hurtle for her to over come. To see herself as anything that could be called respectable.

His gaze grew hard at the thought that people had made her a joke. "All who scorn you are either scared of your abilities or jealous of your uniqueness, your...captivating beauty of soul, mind, and body." He swallowed thickly, the stirrings of passion rising in him. "Or perhaps a mixture of both."

He stepped closer, his heart clenching in pain each time she stepped away. Surely she did not fear him...

"You ask how you have tormented me? Three years I have lived next to you, three years of temptation. Every day I am captivated by you, your intelligence, your unique perspective on the universe and not a day goes by when I look at something new and wonder what your opinion would be." He took in a breath. Now was the time to confess and he hoped he found her agreeably receptive to the news of their accidental bonding.

"This is something I likely should have told you a long time ago." He paused and took a deep breath, "While we were on Vulcan I found something quite fascinating between us. Some how a telepathic bond had formed. I have concluded that is was barely forged in Wonderland when we melded as we attempted to find other crew mates. There was a time before my realization that I assumed you were projecting, however I was incorrect. I felt you through the bond. I have said nothing all this time because I did not feel it appropriate after your...ordeal."

There is was. He finally said it and it was out in the open for her to view as she saw fit. To view _him_ as she wished. He would not lie if asked that he thought it could possibly anger her. However she remained silent a moment as she stood and stared at him and he could tell she was letting it sink in. There was no doubt in her mind he spoke the truth.

"What are your thought's, T'Pel?" He asked, admittedly closing the bond a moment as to give her privacy to think it over. All the while wanting to continue to forge the bond deeper...more solidly.

Her eyes softened as she looked into his, they pierced her soul and she took a step forward, "You are not what you seem. The harshness you show others is only your guard. Part of the reason I have grown...so fond of you. A kindred spirit. If such a bond was to be formed, there are worse partners." Her cheeks gave a slight blush as she looked to his comm badge.

Bravery was a favored attribute among all in Starfleet, and as she inhaled she moved a hand to his and placed her palm against his. It was now time for her own confession, "I have seen a warmth in your eyes I never thought I would. I have wanted to trace the curves of your face with my fingers a thousand times over yet all the while I have held myself back from any advances because of fear. Affection and emotion have rarely been easy for me and you are my Captain. Suffice it to say, the stone surface hides a fragile heart."

Solok's eyes moved from her face to their now touching hands and he felt his heart stirr with a sensation that was rather new to him, "That which is fragile requires a careful hand so it might not break. Until you find more strength...may I be that careful hand? May I hold your heart? May I have it?" He leaned forward, slightly into her personal space, the beast inside him urging him to press his lips to hers, but the rational side of him told him to wait for her answer. However, he couldn't stop himself from trailing two fingers down her face, a feather-light touch, a trembling hand waiting for an absolute answer, definite permission to take what he longed for so strongly and with absolute certainty.

T'Pel leaned into his hand, pressing her cheek into his warm palm. His scent filled her and without a pause she gently bit into his wrist, "You may, however I can not be held responsible for what I will do to you lest you drop it." Her tongue brushed over his skin to taste him and the texture of his skin was a treat against her tongue and it delighted in the mild taste of salt that coated it.

"I promise you," he murmured, closing his eyes as her teeth dug into his wrist, "I will not drop it. You will find my hand quite steady." Solok opened the bond again, feeling her growing desire and hunger through her touch. At that moment, he slid his fingers down hers, then back up again, knowing that if her hands were anything like his, this would bring her immense pleasure. Whilst kissing her in the Vulcan way, he leaned further forward and lifted her chin.

"So your heart is mine?" He gazed into her beautiful eyes, searching them for any flash of approval, arousal...anything he could build upon and intensify. He wanted absolute conformation.

The drum beats in the background had intensified, and his blood pounded in tandem with them. It was roaring in his ears, a primal beat, an ancient need made manifest in the new flush crawling over his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

Her eyes danced over his features. It was thrilling to see him in such a way and as much as she wanted to savor it, her own desire for him had risen too high and she brushed the tip of his nose with hers, "In truth, it has been since I first laid eyes on you."

Her eyes locked on his, daring him to proceed as she brushed his palm with her fingers in return, her other hand sliding up his stomach and chest. The fire that was a Betazoid's passion was one that burned bright and without fear, and doubled with Vulcan understanding and logic she was beginning to find a balance. All she needed was the correct completetion.

Solok leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips with his, and upon receiving no protest, he kissed her harder, sliding his lips sensually along hers, relishing the spicy taste of her skin. He squeezed her hand, knowing it would send an electric thrill through her veins. Even her softest of caresses was making thrills race through his.

The sensation caused her to gasp and she let slip a small moan as she leaned into him. Her fingers snaking their way up and around his neck to grip at the back of his hair as she pulled him closer. It was as if she submerged into warm water, all her senses were tingling from him. His scent was tantalizing musky, and his voice deeply feral, but when his lips finally touched hers, it was an action that had undone her nearly completely.

She had been starving for affection and had not realized just how much until that moment, "_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,_ Solok" She whispered breathlessly.

Solok breathed in sharply through his nose and kissed her deeper, trying to be gentle, but desiring so much more with her. At her words, he wanted all of her, every inch, and he pulled away and buried his nose into her hair.

"_And I you, T'Pel...ashal-veh, ashaya, k'diwa...my adun'a._" He pulled her back into a desperate kiss, determined to show her just how deeply she affected him, to give her everything she could ever desire. Never in his life had he wanted something so...recklessly.

A chill shot through her and she raked her nails down his back as she breathed him in. The way he made her skin tingle made her want to fall out of it completely. She was now drunk on him and everything she felt for him as she was able to pick up his desire for her through the bond she now allowed herself to explore. It was a closeness she had longed for, and now she had it.

T'Pel pulled away a moment as she looked into his eyes. She wanted to see his wanting in them. It was there, prominently, and she leaned in and bit his neck, "You are mine," She cooed in his ear, " and I will be forever yours."

He growled as her teeth pierced his flesh, and before he could control his impulses, he was tugging the cloth away from her collar and returning the favor in kind, marking her deeply so the wound would scar, making his claim on her permanent. He pulled away, licking his lips and delighting in the sweet taste of her blood, and he kissed her, gently prying her lips open and exploring her mouth with his tongue.

"You will know pleasure this night, T'Pel," he purred, using the tear at her collar to remove the cloth from her neck and shoulders. "I assure you."

T'Pel nearly purred, kissing him as passionately as her form would allow and her skin gave a shiver. Both of their wanting now flowing freely through her mind, she moved to pull him onto the ground, unzipping his jacket as she layed him down, her eyes never leaving his, "The longing I have felt to have your skin against mine has been torture. You are not the only one who has been tormented." She said, finally exposing his chest, tracing his collar bone with a lone finger and gave a purr, eying his bare flesh hungrily.

Solok could not make his throat speak another word, as it had gone inexplicably dry. The drum beats had quickened, his blood had quickened, and his arousal was upon him like a sudden sandstorm in the desert. His hand trailed to her hair, tugging at the bonds that held it bound, and he leaned his head back into the dirt as the intoxicating scent of her washed over him.

"_K'diwa_," he growled, pulling her down for a bruising kiss, and his hands swiped over her back down to her hips, where he pulled her in closer. Her pants zipper was tugged downward, and he felt no shame in how quickly this was progressing. He had waited for three years for this, and he would not be denied of his T'Pel a moment longer.

She kissed him fiercely, slowly slipping a hand under his pants to drag her nails up his leg, taunting his being. There was a longing to feel his skin between her teeth again and she moved to his chest and sank her teeth in, growling as she broke the skin.

"Yes!" he cried out softly, his fingernails digging into the flesh of her back. "...claim what is yours..."

He watched in fascination as she kissed his skin back up to his neck, her hips gyrating into him, and he convulsed into her; it felt as if he were slowly being doused in flames, and the taste of the fever was boiling in his blood. Without further ado, he flipped her onto her back and sunk his teeth into her flesh right above her breasts, tossing her outer meditation robe aside. The lovely mounds of flesh still veiled by a brassiere; (he would soon take care of that) and he groaned in satisfaction at the tantalizing taste of her. He knew then and there that he would never tire of it.

T'Pel laced her fingers in his hair, gripping it tightly as she gently pulled him closer. Her back arched and she gave a whimper as her body shivered under him. She moved a leg to curl around his, pulling his hips harder against her, as she could feel him firmly, "I hope you can withstand my flame. For you, it burns brighter then the sun." She purred, looking into his eyes again as she licked his lower lip.

He ripped off her bra and tossed it aside, then lavished his mouth upon the alabaster-smooth globes that tumbled free of their support. He licked at her, groaning in pleasure, and he pulled away long enough to smirk playfully up at her.

"Do not underestimate me, _ashaya_...you are comparing yourself to a supernova, perhaps?"

A smirk crossed her lust drenched features and she shut her eyes, allowing the transfer of his passion and arousal doubled with her own to creep into his psyche like smoke. In a simple flow of emotion she confessed that she had taken him many times in her mind, and allowed him to see for himself. The build up of her wanting for him as she had suppressed it having been convinced he would not want her in return.

"What would you say my k'diwa?" She purred in question.

Solok let the tiniest, sly grin grace his lips as he took her other breast in his mouth, swirling his tongue over her hardened nubs, and his fingers trailed down toward her womanhood. He ripped her pants off her legs, and her underwear followed. He slipped his deft fingers into her, looking down at her with growing satisfaction. He had promised that she would know pleasure this night, and it began now.

A trembling moan escaped her lips, her hips responded by moving into his hand. Her long fingers combing their way up through his hair and let a bare leg brush up his side, a foot grazing his manhood. She could feel as he felt, but now felt the lacking in their bond. Her desire to strengthen it was staggering.

Solok trembled slightly as she grazed his swelling member, and he breathed in a calming breath. His carefully constructed barriers were crumbling with every touch, and he thrust his fingers deeper into her to allow himself time to think. She writhed beneath him, and the sight of her in such throes of ecstasy were making his pants uncomfortably tight.

T'Pel purred and moved a hand down to his, gathering a sample of her aroused essence on a finger only to bring it to her lips as she gave it a lick, leaving a good amount on her lip before pulling him into a soft taunting kiss. While distracted, she moved her other hand to slide under his pants as she gripped him firmly. Almost surprised by his size as her eyes widened, and she moaned into his mouth.

He could feel her surprise and subsequent thrill of pleasure, and he purred against her lips, licking up her essence, relishing the sweetness. He closed his eyes and thrust even deeper, determined to make her climax.

She allowed for the sensation that ran up her spine at his touch to filter back to him through her telepathy as she moved her fingers along his shaft. Instinctively her legs parted further easing his access.

"You set my flesh on fire, Solok..." She breathed in a whimper.

"And you," he purred, slowing his pace and twirling his fingers around, "set fire to mine."

She spilled over him, and he marveled at the decadent moisture dripping over his fingers, and he brought it to his lips. His gaze locked with hers as he licked his fingers clean. He shivered then, trembling at her touch, at the sensations pouring into him. This was bliss as he had never known, as no one else had desired to touch him like this. And he had never desired so strongly to give a woman everything he had to give.

She was fascinated by his eyes, watching him enjoy her. A soft smile parted her lips, as she wanted to speak but no words came. Her emotional bonds were down completely as her eyes began to swell with tears from how happy she felt in this moment, and her hand did not relent, messaging what she could reach as she moved him onto his back. Slowly pulling his black cotton pants down his legs, her eyes locked on his with growing intent. Words were cheap, or so the humans would say, and so she resolved to show him.

Solok could not tear his eyes from her, would not break their intense gaze, even though his eyes longed to flutter shut. He was highly curious as to just what she was planning on doing to him.

T'Pel traced her lips up his thigh and she bit down half way up, a hand caressing the smoothness of his lower abdomen. She said nothing as she slowly crawled up over him, allowing the softness of her stomach to tease his stiffened member as she came to a stop just above him. Her eyes locked on his curiously studying him, then she kissed him yet again. Unable to get enough of the softness and taste of him. On her way back down, she traced her tongue down his chest and further, teasing him before running her lips tenderly up his shaft.

Solok gasped as her tongue stroked his member, and it took everything in his power not to thrust his hips upward. No woman had ever touched him like this, but at the simplest flick of her tongue, he felt as if he might explode. It was bliss, pure, heavenly bliss, and he was a slave to her and her exquisite ministrations.

She took him into her mouth fully, sucking him gently as she moved. Her hands running over his satin skin. His gasps only urged her on further, arousing her as she gave a moan. It was a technique her room mate at the academy had described to her once, and as she was not much interested to hear it, she was suddenly glad she had been forced to pay attention. It was not a common thing among Vulcan's, but she was glad to perform the action on him.

He could not hold back a low, lascivious moan from escaping his parted lips, and she took him to the heights of bliss. He felt an explosion of warmth, beautiful release, and his body relaxed back into the sands, his eyes pricked with tears.

"T'Pel," he groaned, "my _a'duna...k'diwa..._that was exquisite..."

Instinctively she swallowed and moved up, laying her head over his heart as she listened to its rhythm and reached a hand up to caress his cheek, "I am glad it pleased you. I was unsure as I have...never done it before."

Her cheeks were flushed and she crawled up further to nibble on his ear, running a finger down his forehead and nose to his lips, "Rest while you can, for I am not finished with you, _adun_." She purred. T'Pel knew her mother had quite the appetite when it came to intimacy with her father, yet she never really understood why, until now. The emotional elements added with the physical made this encounter far more different and agreeable then her first and quite unwanted _Time_.

He could feel her insatiable desire pulsating into him through her deft, teasing fingertips, and he smiled ever so slightly up at her. His emotional barriers had completely crumbled away, and he was left vulnerable to her, everything he had ever thought, everything he had ever felt, everything he desired to show her, to give to her.

"I am yours," he whispered, stroking two fingers down her beautiful face. "Your willing slave, T'Pel. Do what you will with me, order me to do what you want, and I will do it."

She raised a brow and nuzzled his nose with hers, "I want you as my equal. To love me as I love you." A smirk formed, "Now what does my Captain wish for? As you are mine to do with, I am yours to command, Solok."

Her thumb caressed his lips as her eyes moved over his face, memorizing every inch of it. He was handsome. The symmetry of his features had always appealed to her, perhaps a little more then it would have for a full Vulcan woman. The Vulcan in her attracted to the strength of the angle of his jaw, but the Betazoid able to appreciate the beautiful curve of his lips and the hypnotizing sparkle of his eyes.

He gently kissed her lips, then flipped her on her back. "I wish, T'Pel, to repay you for that...alien display."He said as he scooted back away from her so that his head was further down her body. With a gentle nudge, he parted her thighs and dove for her womanhood, tracing his tongue around her slick opening.

T'Pel watched him, fascinated by his sudden playful nature. Only to gasp as she felt his tongue against her, and she opened her legs further to assist, "Solok...you beast..." she purred, her hands running over her chest and stomach then to the sand as she seemed to grasp for something to hold. It was difficult to keep her hips from grinding against him.

Solok purred against her, plunging his tongue into her dripping sex and swirling it around, relishing her delighted gasps. "Indeed, T'Pel...you bring out the beast in me...and this beast is determined to hear you scream my name." He growled lustfully.

He gripped her thighs with bruising force and devoured her, licking and sucking and plunging his tongue deep into her sweet womanhood, licking up the secretions that flowed freely from her now. He found the moisture decadent and rich, and he was overcome with lustful hunger. Suddenly, he could not get enough of the taste of her, and he growled, indulging himself in more of her glorious juices.

He had her panting feverishly, her moans louder then ever and T'Pel couldn't help but tangle her fingers in his hair, "Solok..." She panted, only to murmur something that sounded like a mix of Vulcan and Betazed. Her body couldn't help its convulsing from the precision of his tongue. She breathed heavily, feeling herself slip over the edge as she was finally able to scream, gripping his hair tighter with one hand and sand in another.

Solok let her have her climax, then pushed himself inside her before it was completely done. He could not hold himself back from being completely joined with her, body and soul, and his hands moved almost against his will to cup her face.

As he snaked his way up her still convulsing form, she gasped when he entered her. T'Pels trembling hands slid up his chest and neck to the sides of his face and her wet eyes locked on his as she realized they had had the same idea.

Slowly, gently, he began to pour his essence into her even as his thrusts increased in intensity and speed, and he could feel her doing the same. The link was forged, the bond completed. They were now connected, their katras were one.

T'Pel's eyes went wide, feeling him as one with her. It was as if she could see herself through his eyes, and him with her. There was no way she could have ever properly prepared for this. Now she knew complete contentment. Now they truly belonged to one another.

Tears were falling down her face, and there was a dizzying sensation as she forced him over onto his back swiftly, only to pull him up to sit under her as she kissed him, grinding against him quickly and deeply. She wanted every inch of him, unable to release him from her grasp she could only softly cry.

Solok saw her tears and for a moment was worried, but then her joy crashed over him, and he received an enlightening insight into emotions. There were tears of sadness, tears of anger, tears of frustration and tears of joy. He reared back his head for a moment before wrapping his arms tightly around her and leaning his forehead against hers, watching in contented bliss as she moved over him.

T'Pel's half lidded eyes never left his, and she rolled her hips, gripping him as she moved. She was eager to explore this new bond and was over joyed that she would never be left alone. There was immense comfort knowing that what she had always faced alone and tried to hide, she would no longer deal with it on her own. There was no fear anymore as she felt safe in his arms. Her only hope that she could be as much comfort for him and everything he would ever need.

Perhaps their new bond was to blame or the intense emotions between them, but she could feel herself nearing her climax once more and slowed, not wanting this to end. She kissed his lips and his face, tracing the outer lobe of his ears with her fingers.

Solok groaned as she toyed with his ears and slowed her pace, and the unusual stimulation she was lavishing on the outer shell of his ear was making holding back that much harder. But he could feel her desire for this to go on forever, so he breathed in and controlled his impulses. He lifted his hips slightly, and gravity worked with him as she slid another millimeter over him. He kissed her, his hand cupping her cheek, communicating his joy through his fingers, his desire to see her always at his side, his desire to protect her, to please her in every way for as long as they lived.

__He could feel his climax upon him, tensing his entire body, and he growled against her neck. "Let us complete this, T'Pel. Let our essences be mingled." He was panting in desperation, his patience growing thin, his control hanging by a thread. He needed her...he needed this...now more than ever.

"As you wish my Solok." She whispered in her Vulcan tongue, then picked up her speed and force as she locked her eyes with his, their lips barely touching as they panted together. Her legs were beginning to shake, and she threw her head back and screamed. Feeling herself milking him. It took every shred of control she had to look to him again. It was her desire to watch as he came with her.

Solok cried out softly as he felt their climax wash over him. It was far more intense than the last one, as her pleasure and his connected in a feedback loop, taking them higher than they could have ever gone alone. Together, they reached the ultimate ecstasy, and he felt a rush of blood to his groin as an explosion of warmth erupted from his member, and her juices drenched him, their essences mingling as he wished them to, and he held her close as they trembled through their orgasm.

T'Pel buried her face into his neck, kissing it softly as she trembled in his arms. She could barely move once they came down, her panting slowing slightly, "Solok..." she whispered softly. Her passion had been contented, and she melted into him completely satisfied.


	3. Vorik's Lucky Day

_**Note: **__Just a little one off. I've always kinda felt bad for Vorik cuz his "first" time with sex was horrible. I wanted to give him a little love. Enjoy!_

There was a Chime at the door.

Vorik had just stepped out of the shower, so he quickly grabbed his robe and put it on, tying a firm not in the sash, "Enter."

In walked T'Pel, the Vulcan Betazoid science officer who he had met when he first arrived. Her eyes glided over him briefly before darting to a picture on the wall, "I have caught you at an inconvenient time. Shall I leave?"

Vorik blinked, "Not unless you are bothered by my appearance. I would actually welcome some company. Was there something specific you came by for?"

She turned her gaze back to him, and there was a hint of something in her onyx eyes he couldn't quite read, "I had something I wanted to ask you. If you choose not to speak about it, I will never bring it up again. However..."She paused a moment, trying to formulate just how to put this delicately into words, "I've noticed something ever since you came on board. I assure you I was not intentionally prying, but I picked up on something...concerning."

"Picked up on?" He asked, quickly remembering her half Betazoid nature and a very small knot in his throat began to form.

"Yes. I've read through your file, and...scanned over some of your logs while you were in the Delta Quadrant. Your...first Pon Farr was not...fulfilling, it seems. What I noticed is your slight hesitance around women. So I looked into it." She stopped, if only to see if he wished to add to it or tell her he did not wish to discuss it.

Vorik gave a low sigh, "It was not. It was rather...humiliating, actually." He took a seat on a couch and offered her a place next to him with a gesture of his hand. "You spent time as this crew's councelor during the Dominion War, I understand. To be honest I never really spoke about this to anyone. The doctor, as good of a physician as he was...I felt just couldn't understand. And Tuvok had been involved enough." He caught himself rambling and looked at T'Pel as she took her seat.

"That is not surprising. My first, was also not the best." She narrowed her eyes on him a little, "Do you feel shamed?"

He was taken aback at the question as Vulcan's typically did not ask about feelings or discuss them for that matter, "My actions toward B'lanna...I should have shown more restraint. I should never have put her in that position. I...regret..." His eyes fell to the floor as he realized that he did feel shame for it. He had pushed it all down for years in an attempt to just forget about it so he could function as a productive member of Voyager's crew and because it was what Vulcans typically did.

After a long moment of silence, "You are very easy to talk to." He said softly, almost a whisper, still looking at the floor. It was almost alarming how easy it was to confess such a thing to a woman he barely knew. But he sat up a bit straighter and finally returned his gaze to hers, "I cannot change what happened. And I did give my apologies to B'Lanna. And she...forgot about it."

"So you were able to get a form of closure?" She asked.

"Yes."

"So why do you seem to be distant around women?" She asked, forgetting how blunt she could be.

Vorik blinked, "I was not aware I was. However, the women aboard kept their distance from me for a while after the incident. I suppose I simply want to be respectful."

T'Pel's eyes softened, "So you chose to be overly cautious. Have you known the intimacy and warmth of anothers touch? Ever?"

He stared at her a moment, "No."

There was an awkwardness, and she could feel her cheeks warm a little, "Forgive me if I am being to forward."

The line of questioning was at the very least odd, but he did not really mind, "I am simply not used to another Vulcan asking such things. I will let you know if I wish to stop." He attempted to reassure her. He could see her blush, and he was increasingly fascinated by her.

"Very well. Does the thought hold any interest for you?" She continued.

"Being touched? You mean coitus?" He asked for clarification. Suddenly finding himself very curious as to why she seems interested.

"Yes."

He though a moment, "It is not a priority, however I am not opposed. Why?"

It was T'Pel's turn to look to the floor. She clasped her hands in her lap and took a breath, "I have a confession of my own, and I have to admit I am obviously horrible at this kind of thing. Being half Betazoid, I have entered into something called 'the phase'. Have you heard of it?"

Vorik shook his head.

"It is a point in every Betazoid woman's life where their sex drive is greatly increased. And apparently I have not been spared. I was...going to see if you would be interested in allowing me to show you kinder treatment than what you have received."

Vorik froze and blinked, momentarily speachless, "You have a mate..." He finally said.

"Yes. Who is Captain of this ship. He understands my situation. And there are times his attention is demanded elsewhere. He has...given me freedom to find alternatives. I assure you, he is ok with this." And honestly, she was surprised at first when Solok informed her of this fact. But through their bond, he knew what it would be and who he had bonded with and the possibilities that would pose.

"I see." he responded, gazing at her.

"If you are not interested, all you need do is say so." T'Pel adjusted slightly. Her urges still not wanning.

Vorik considered a moment, the mild ripple that seemed to vibrate under her controlled exterior. He was beginning to think she hid the storm that she was very well and found himself quite impressed. The moments she would slip, and emotion that was visible were brief, but it was simply that her control could not hold all of it. But that storm had to be quite a specticle to behold. He had always been fascinated by other races, and perhaps he himself could not always completely control his own storm. There was a kindredness between them in this fact.

"I am open then, if this is what you desire." His disbelief that this was even happening a little more apparent.

T'Pel felt an instant flush to her cheeks and her nether regions and she closed her eyes a moment. She wanted to be irritated with this urge, as she was not usually so..._hungry_ for sexual relations. But when she opened her eyes again, she stood and motioned for Vorik to do the same with her index finger.

He was unsure exactly how to go about this, but judging by the look in her eyes he figured she knew just what she wanted. He looked to her two fingers now raised and waiting for his, her eyes locked firmly on him. So, he raised his to trace the side of hers, his hand beginning to tremble as he moved to the other side before pulling his hand back, "Ohhhh_"_ His heart was racing now. He had never felt anything like that before and the electricity of her touch was still coursing through his veins.

T'Pel blushed, "Perhaps I should have warned you this may be more...intense than what you may have expected. My apologies. If you have changed your mind..."

"I have not. I was simply caught off guard. It was...thrilling." He replied firmly. He wanted more of it and he was unsure why the need had arisen so quickly, but he returned his fingers to her, moving much slower this time. Taking in everything that was being given to him. Perhaps it was because of her dual heritage, but he had never imagined this was possible.

She let him take it in, as she could clearly feel his mind, and how he seemed to explore as their fingers touched. Her other hand took the opportunity to untie his robe, letting it open, and gently sliding her fingers over his stomach, chest, to his neck. His eyes were closed as his lips had parted, his breath heavy, "I..." He attempted to mutter, but her lips brushed his, "Shhhh..." She said, before finally kissing him.

There was no resisting at this point, and he kissed her back in the human way. Tasting her, increasingly intoxicated by her scent. He moved his hand to pull her closer, feeling her fingers lace into his hair. His breath caught in his chest. The vibrations of her emotions rippled down his spine, and he ended their Vulcan kiss to run his fingers through her hair, an attempt to send the same chill down her spine.

His goal was achieved, and T'Pel broke the kiss, leaning her head into his hand as an audible sigh escaped her lips. He opened his eyes because he wanted to see it. He wanted to view the release that she apparently was so willing to give that most Vulcan's were not. He saw her lids flutter, and he raised a hand to the zipper of her uniform, pulling it down.

It seemed she had the same desire, to watch his eyes as he unzipped her uniform, and effectively pull away the layers of her normal life like leaves on lettuce. Leaving only her naked self. Bare and exposed, and not just in skin. She watched his eyes scan over her breasts, heaving with the passion running through her at full force, and began to lead them over to his bed.

Vorik followed willingly. Despite his growing desire, his thoughts of his first Pon Farr were running though his mind. He had always planned on it happening differently than it did, naturally. But he was sure it was nothing like this. _This, _was not what any Vulcan planned for, he was sure. His mind snagged, "_Solok is a lucky man."_ Though it did not seem to slow T'Pel down.

Their prolonged physical contact was opening up more to him. Her thoughts. Her feelings. This was very much foreign to her. It was a flood of impulses. Like an itch she was unable to scratch. It also became apparent to him just how long she had waited for this. Deliberately holding off. _Her holodeck visits._ Attempts at fixing it herself, which the images seemed to just fuel his fire.

There was only one time where he had felt this kind of flame. And it caused one of the most shameful memories of his life. But here she was. Offering everything to him. Because she knew. _She knew. _And that fact burned him deeper than he could have ever thought possible. He couldn't help but fall into her. His lips catching hers, his fingers entwining and tracing.

Until the moment he was above her, as she intended, his member poised, and with a swift movement, he was in. And as much as he wanted to savor it, her hands pulled at his buttocks, urging him to thrust, so he did. The sensation was fascinating. The slickness of it. Then he caught an image of what she wanted him to do. So he leaned back, sitting on his knees spread apart, and held her legs open wide, moving in deeper. Her eyes never leaving him as she snaked a hand down to circle a finger around her clitoris. There was something incredibly erotic about that he almost lost his load.

"Careful. I am not finished with you yet." She cooed, a quick moan following as he hit deep in just the right spot.

"There it is..." He said, his voice low and a carnal tone adorning it now, "I will be cautious, but it seems I have you now." His motions repeating the same force, and angle, her cries increasing.

"Faster..." She ordered, and he complied. Good thing his bed was nailed to the floor, or it would have been beating against the wall causing more of a raucous than her breathy moans of passion. Her back arched, and he could feel her clenching around his shaft, her nails digging into his leg. So he began to slow, "Do not stop...keep going..." She choked out. Vorik nodded and continued, watching her slender form twitch and convulse as she hit a lengthy release.

There was a slight sheen to her skin from breaking a sweat, and unsure just where the urge came from he bent over and ran his tongue along her stomach, between her breast, and he found her lips again. Her arms and legs wrapping around his body as he pulled her up to straddle him. She was gently still moving on his shaft, her tongue playing with his as she urged him to lay down.

"I believe it is your turn now." She cooed. And he complied again, laying on his back as she straddled him. This position somehow made her tighter around his shaft, his hands resting on her thighs as she began to circle her hips as she moved on him. It was quite different, and much more pleasurable. He was suddenly curious as to what other positions would do what and T'Pel smirked, "Do not worry. We will get to it. I plan on keeping you here for a while. Quite possibly the whole day if you will allow me." Her tone was seductive, and she leaned over to kiss his lips again.

"I am yours until you have had your fill." His fingers tangling in her long dark hair, picking up the scent of vanilla. Something Nelix could never quite replicate. Then again...he could not replicate much.

T'Pel sat back again, her fingers playing in her own folds as she collected a small sample of her secretions, a playful twinkle in her eyes as she brought it up to her lips and began to slowly lick it off. Vorik's eyes widened slightly, this also was erotic, but he was wondering why. Until she leaned over, and offered a finger sample to him. A moment passed as he looked at her, usually willing to try anything once, and he opened his mouth slightly, just enough room for her to slide her finger in.

This was a much different taste. It was...not unpleasant, and he pulled her in for another kiss, sharing her flavor. Which only seem to flare up her desire for more, and she sat back again, moving a little quicker as she took his hand and slipped his middle finger into her mouth and began to suckle on it. Vorik gasped and his body stiffened, the sensation sending a hard chill down his back, his member throbbing as his control over it was loosening. He could feel his eye lids flutter, her speed picking up, effectively milking his manhood as he gave in.

His orgasm finally feeding into her, and through her, as she some how fed it back to him. The pure moment of bliss, lasting longer than usual tingling every nerve in his body, and sparking a uncontrollable need to verbalize it, "Holy sssshhhhit!" He stuttered out, gripping her thighs tightly as he came.

T'Pel quirked a brow as she eyed him, "A human term. Interesting. Seems you may have picked up a few...human habits." The slightest of smirks pulled at her lips as she layed next to him. A more Vulcan composure shining through. However, not completely. She knew it would fade soon, and so did Vorik through the gentle caress of her fingers on his stomach.

"It came out on it's own. However, it was a perfect fit, especially considering we do not have a sufficient phrase in Vulcan." His body was calming, and his member returning to a flaccid state. "This shall be an experience I will never forget." His dark brown eyes fixing on her face, "You are a very dangerous woman, you realize?"

T'Pel looked at him, somewhat alarmed, "What do you mean?"

"You have the ability to tempt the Vulcan mind to abandon logic and dive into carnal pleasures. Effectively abandoning everything we strive for." He replied, with no malice instended.

"I suppose I never thought of it like that." She said, feeling herself pull back internally, and shrinking slightly as she layed her head on his chest.

"I did not mean to offend you."

"You did not. But you are correct. The Phase makes it easy to forget, even the danger to myself. My Ashya has never seemed concerned though." T'Pel mused.

"It would seem perhaps that he knows just how to handle you. Or simply just lets you be you while remembering who he is."

"I suppose" She said, content to lay with him in this moment while he recharged.


End file.
